Extra Turn Battle
The Extra Turn Battle system is the battle system used for skirmishes in the Devil Survivor series. Explanation Similar to the Turn Press system from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the Extra Turn Battle system allows both the player's allies and enemies to earn additional actions by hitting elemental weaknesses and deny said actions by properly defending against attacks. Unlike similar battle systems like One More! in the Persona 3 and 4, Extra Turns don't take immediate effect. Instead, the combatants with Extra Turns get to decide their additional action after every combatant has acted, as if there is another skirmish round taking place immediately afterwards. This also means combatants can be denied their extra turns if they are defeated before the Extra Turn phase is initiated. Depending on the participating teams' combat initiative or other external factors like passive skills, some combatants may begin combat with an Extra Turn in tow. Hitting weaknesses or scoring critical hits will earn the attacker an Extra Turn if they don't already have one, and may even remove any Extra Turns owned by the target. Likewise, a defender successfully resisting an attack will earn an Extra Turn while possibly remove those owned by the attacker. During the Extra Turn phase, even if critical hits or attacks to weaknesses are successful, or if the attack is successfully resisted, the applicable combatants cannot gain an additional Extra Turn. However, in Devil Survivor 2, if a demon of the Omega race is present, these combatants gain a Double Extra, which functions like an additional Extra Turn phase after the first. Earning and removing Extra Turns contributes to the "Technical" part of Macca Bonus, with 5% additional Macca earned for each Extra Turn gained/stolen, capping at +35%. Earning turns by negating damage from attacks (by blocking/reflecting/absorbing them) also adds a +20% bonus under "Shield". Having these Extra Turns denied in similar manners, on the other hand, subtracts from the bonuses where applicable. Skills that affect Extra Turns *'Extra Cancel' always takes the target's Extra Turn and gives it to the attacker, even if it did not get a critical hit. However, the target must have an Extra Turn for the attacker to gain their Extra Turn. Effects do not apply if it is nulled, reflected, or absorbed. *'Extra One' ensures that the user always has access to an Extra Turn, even if they get their weaknesses hit or attacks resisted. However, certain Racial Skills may still forcibly remove that Extra Turn. *'Extra Bonus' grants the user an increased chance of removing enemy Extra Turns and gaining their own Extra Turns. On occasion, it may also activate even if it did not hit a weakness or was not a critical hit. *Likewise, Extra Preserve reduces the chances of attackers removing the user's Extra Turns or gaining their own Extra Turns. *'Strengthen' treats attacks to the team's weaknesses as neutral hits instead. This also means that Extra Turns are neither gained nor removed. *'Desperation' removes all initial Extra Turns from the team in exchange for increased speed. The team can still earn back their lost Extra Turns. *'Evil Wave', Evil Flow, Chaos Wave, and Chaos Breath, all of which are Racial Skills of the Dragon and Vile races, negate the team's ability to earn Extra Turns. *'Dragon Bind', an upgraded Racial Skill of the Snake race, removes all initial Extra Turns on attackers when the team is attacked. *'Asura Karma' and Asura Destiny, both Racial Skills of the Omega race, grant the team access to the Double Extra phase. Asura Destiny even boosts the chances of the team starting with an Extra Turn in hand. Category:Devil Survivor Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Mechanics